


Explosions and Lumps

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lias watches Mackwell, explosions occur, lumps are created, the workshop... is a mess.
Relationships: Lias/Mackwell
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Explosions and Lumps

**Author's Note:**

> "This turned out mostly crackish, in part because these two don't have much canon going for them. Please enjoy? Prompt: Mackwell/Lias, semi-public sex, Lias thinks that scholars are sexy in their natural environment"
> 
> Probably for gnome, probably from 2013 or so.

Everything had started, Lias thought, about when Mackwell had arrived at the workshop for the morning, schedule in hand and three books tucked beneath his arm. It was not terribly different from any other morning, except that their employers were in town and it was quite likely that the workshop would be busy for the bulk of the day.

Lias knew this - Mackwell, well, Lias thought Mackwell knew, but that proved itself untrue about when Sophia came bursting through the door not long after Mackwell had spread pages around him and began to make careful, perfect notes on a sheet of blank parchment.

The first recipe Sophia suggested ended in an explosion. The second, in a more polite but otherwise unenjoyable fire. The third -- a lump.

And it wasn't even lunch time.

Sophia left a little dejected, mumbling that perhaps she needed to go somewhere and check parameters, which sounded odd but Lias didn't pay much attention to it. Fate's group was strange to begin with, but they paid well and that was the important part. Besides, Fate had questioned neither Mackwell nor himself about their pasts, which Lias thought quite important. A couple of his companions had proved nosier - though Mackwell had cleared that up with a well-timed intentional explosion.

That was, Lias thought, about when he discovered that Mackwell was more than a workshop partner. Mackwell was interesting to watch, albeit secretly and from across the room, because he would sink so completely into his research yet never lose his place with anything boiling, simmering, mixing or cooling, was never late and never left even a second early no matter how poorly the day had gone...

Mackwell muttered something after Sophia had left and then settled back down with his books and his notes, mouthing words as he read and licking his fingers before turning pages. Lias began to sift through projects of his own - Mackwell never complained about the noise and certainly never asked Lias not to work, even though Lias knew it had to be hard to concentrate with his hammering.

Just as Lias was picking up his hammer, the door opened again and suddenly the workshop was full. While Lias didn't mind, since rather enjoyed new ideas and designs when it came to his work, he did see Mackwell visibly twitch.

Mackwell, Lias had realized some time months ago, kept a schedule. A precise schedule. Which was now so completely ruined that Mackwell may as well never have made it. And considering that Mackwell probably scheduled time to make schedules, well, that was even more time being wasted.

Things blew up. Lumps were created. And in the midst of it all, a few things really, really worked. But mostly... things exploded. Even Lias had a near-disaster that was thankfully averted with a minimum of burning, though Mackwell did admittedly need to whip up a quick salve anyway.

That was about when everyone who did not belong in the workshop pretty much decided to call it a night, leaving Mackwell and Lias standing in the midst of an absolute disaster.

Mackwell commented that at least it was quiet. Lias nodded and set his hammer aside, instead reaching for a broom. He nearly missed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. At the same moment he reached for it, Mackwell did as well and they collided, falling and adding themselves to the debris on the floor. Lias chuckled and Mackwell frowned, tossing the balled paper towards the fire.

Before Lias could ask what it had been, Mackwell quickly said it was his schedule and it was a total waste, now, because there was absolutely no point and would be no point, to which Lias noted that now they both had the evening free.

And then he said something which he didn't remember afterward, something stupid he was sure, because Mackwell pushed him to the floor and loomed over him, looking almost angry before hissing something about gazes and lingering and things that Lias almost couldn't believe.

Lias mumbled about unscheduled things. He had a lump digging into his back. They got to their feet again and tried to clean up, lumps and scattered ingredients and notes and everything...

Afterward, Lias couldn't really explain how it happened, not that he had to and not that he wanted to really think about it - it happened, which was enough. Things fell to the floor again, mouths met, hands roamed and Lias ended up against the work counter, half-undressed despite the unlocked door and windows left open from the last explosion. He didn't care. He'd wondered, after many days of carefully watching Mackwell, if another side of him existed, one without perfect seconds and precise research...

Except it was perfect and precise - each motion and each touch. Mackwell pulled him back onto the floor, onto a pile of their clothing and kissed him. His head was spinning, but Lias -- he simply replied in turn, hands and mouth and body until they got to the point where a decision was going to have to be made.

Wondering if he was explaining too much about himself, Lias simply nodded and let Mackwell press between his legs, fingers slick with something he'd grabbed. Even voices in the alley were no longer a deterrent as Lias shivered when entered, prepared in an agonizing and slow way that Mackwell seemed to be enjoying far too much. Again, each move was perfect - precise - including the transition from fingers to Mackwell's cock and each thrust thereafter. Lias hoped he wasn't being too loud. Even before he felt Mackwell's fingers wrap around his own cock and guide him to climax, Lias wondered if it'd happen again - if this would happen again - if they would happen...

Afterward, Mackwell dressed quickly and went back to cleaning, offering only glances. The sky was dark, but it wasn't terribly late. Lias was quiet and did his best not to drop things. By the time he'd finished sweeping the far parts of the workshop, Mackwell had already settled down with a lantern, notes spread again.

Lias sighed to himself. Though, the next day, he was somewhat surprised when he stole a glimpse of Mackwell's schedule and saw that aside from taking a break to feed his cats, it was left completely blank.


End file.
